Ice Blue Eyes
by PatrickMcKinney
Summary: A songfic to the Ruroni Kenshin song Ice Blue Eyes. Yes I know its actually and Aoshi Misao song, but it fit so perfectly I had to write it with seto. Its kinda scary how alike Aoushi and Seto are... Anyway.. not really perfect yet, but I like my fluff, s


Serenity's POV/Third Person POV

Serenity Wheeler looked around, making sure that everything was perfect. She had been assigned to decorate the gym for the dance taking place that night. Blue white and gold streamers decorated the tables and the walls, and there were balloons in the corners of the same colors. Glancing down at her list, she checked off the last thing, and set it down. She stepped out onto the dance floor, her shoes clicking against the wood. She wouldn't be going to the dance, not because no one had asked her. Tristan, Otogi, and numerous others had been politely refused (and then been chased away by Joey with a rake). She said she was just waiting for the right person to show up, to sweep her off her feet you might say. She shook her head, smiling at her hopeless romanticism. Still it couldn't hurt to dream now could it? She walked over to the CD player, putting in a favorite CD of hers, and pressing play. She bowed to her invisible partner, and began dancing, smiling as she listened to the lyrics.

_**Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
**Those cold blue eyes  
**Kono mune ni dakishimetai**  
I wish to embrace them in this heart  
**Nakushita, kono yuuki wo **  
This courage lost  
_**_Omoidashite once again_  
**_Remember it once again_

Seto's POV/Third Person POV

Seto Kaiba was going to be very late to his meeting, not that he cared. He had other things on his mind. Or, another person to be exact. More and more often, Seto had found himself preoccupied with thoughts of Serenity Wheeler, which were really beginning to frustrate him. Somehow, he couldn't get her eyes, her laugh, here smile out of his head. Striding across the field, mumbling to himself, he tried to focus his thoughts on work, failing miserably.

"Why did she have to transfer here... of all places... I thought I could just forget her after battle city..." he muttered, remembering her faithfulness to the mutt, he couldn't help smiling ever so slightly. Wheeler was a very lucky brother, having someone who cared for him like that. shaking his head as he felt a slight tinge of what he hoped wasn't jealously, he remembered a conversation between her and her friends he'd accidentally overheard.

flashback

"Serenity, I don't see why you bother trying to be nice to him"

"To who?"

"You've got to be specific Mariko, Serenity's nice to everyone..." Said another friend, grinning"

But Mariko pressed the question. "But why especially to him? He's so cold! He could care less if people care about him!"

Serenity suddenly became defensive, for reasons even unknown to her. "He isn't cold! I know there's something behind all that, and I'm going to find it! Everyone needs kindness you know!"

end flashback

He shook his head softly, wondering at how she could be nice to everyone, especially him... He wondered if that's why he was attract-_don't say the word seto... don't even think about that word... _

Seto suddenly realized he had wandered to the steps of the gym, where the dance that night was to take place. She was probably going, either with Taylor, Ootogi or some other lucky guy...He wouldn't be going obviously, being the antisocial being he was, but... it couldn't hurt to just take a look could it? I mean, to see how it would be, if he did go...He walked into the gym, freezing at the door, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. There she was, twirling to the music, in the arms of an invisible partner, smiling, her rich auburn hair flowing out behind her like a curtain. He couldn't take his eyes off her. So graceful, eyes closed, dancing perfectly in time to the song, twirling across the dance floor with her imaginary partner. Seto barely knew what he was doing, as he walked slowly across the room to the dance floor.

Third Person POV/Serenity's POV

Completely oblivious to her surroundings, she swirled in time to the music. As she began a turn, someone caught her hand and finished turning her. She looked up in surprise to see the last person imaginable standing there.

"May I cut in?" he asked. She nodded, speechless, somehow rooted to the spot by those piercing blue eyes.

_**Tooi senaka oikaketa  
**Hiding in the shadows_

_**Tsukikage ni kakureru**  
That follows your back afar_

_**Ikari, ienu kanashimi  
**Anger, unspeakable sadness_

**_Hitori-jime suru no... _  
**_Keeping them to oneself..._

Seto's POV

_What am I doing? I'm not even sure how I got here... It just, seems so.. perfect. What a concept. Something in my life... perfect. But still...Kami-sama she's beautiful. _

_**Kurai mori, samayou**  
In the dark forests you wander_  
_**Murasaki no kizuato  
**Purple scars  
**Yoru ni matataku ryuusei**  
At a falling star gleaming in the night  
**Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes** _  
_Staring Ice Blue Eyes_ _  
_

Serenity's POV

_How did this happen? And why did I say yes? He's a very good dancer, maybe he just wanted to dance because he liked the music and I was the only one here... somehow... I don't think that's it... He's watching me, almost studying my face... I can't tell what he's thinking? His eyes are incredible, like chips of ice...but... there's something beneath the surface... I can almost see it...I wonder if he's like that... cold and cynical, but only on the outside... _

_**Sono aoku kooru hitomi**  
Those cold blue eyes  
__**Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
**I wish to embrace them in this heart  
__**Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
**This courage lost_ _  
**Omoidashite once again**_**  
**_Remember it once again_

_**Sono kizu no itami taezu  
**The pain of that wound does not cease  
__**Oogoe de naite ii no  
**Just cry it out  
__**Atataka na, namida wa  
**Warm tears  
**Koori, tokasu harvest rain**  
Melt the ice harvest rain_

Still Serenity

_There! There it was... a flash of something else, like confusion, and sadness, and... I cant place it... Who is he really? Who are you, Seto?_

_**Watashi matte 'ru...**  
I am waiting..._

Seto began to sing with the lyrics, under his breath, just loud enough for Serenity to hear.

_**Tsuyosa dake motomete 'ta**  
I ask only for strength  
**Hito, kogasu tsumetasa**  
Coldness that burns  
**Hokori sute, nikushimi de**  
Throw away the pride, and hate  
__**Kono toki, tomeru no...  
**This time, stop it..._

Serenity joined him, as they whirled around the dance floor, watching each other, waiting for each other to react.

_**Ashita negau, tatakai  
**A battle, asking for tomorrow  
**Yume mamoru, senshi yo**  
I am a fighter, defending love  
**Yami ni nigekomu kokoro**  
To the heart that flees the darkness  
__**Tsuremodoshite don't look back!  
**But turns don't look back_

_**Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi**  
That solitude, anger, scream  
**Watashi ni mo kanjisasete**  
Let me feel them too  
**Hontou no kono yuuki wo**  
Taking back this  
__**Torimodoshite once again  
**This true courage once again_

_**Sono kooru, hitomi, tokashi  
**Melting those frozen blue eyes  
**Kono mune de, namida nuguite**  
And wiping off the tears from this heart  
**Atataka na namida wa**  
Warm tears  
**Koori, tokasu harvest rain **  
Melt the ice harvest rain_

_**Watashi matte 'ru...**  
I am waiting..._

Seto's POV/Third Person POV

_It's over.. for that few minutes... I felt... complete. Calm. And now confused...Kami-sama I've no idea what to do...She's so sweet and kind and didn't have to say yes to this random whim of mine, and I'm, well me. Kami-sama... _

Seto suddenly realized how close they were. As if he wasn't sure of what he was doing or why he was doing it, almost as if drawn my some magnetic force, he leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against hers softly. Serenity's eyes widened in shock. Pulling away, they stared at each other. Seto was slightly red about the ears.

"Serenity... I- I- Forgive me... that was- I mean-"For once in his life, Seto Kaiba was speechless.

"Wait." He paused at the sound of her voice. "Did, you mean that?"

Seto opened his mouth, but no words came out, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Then this is my answer." She stepped forward on tiptoes and kissed him very softly. Pulling away. She smiled at him, slightly amused at his amazement. Seto was still speechless.

"Going to the dance tonight?"

Regaining his composure, he replied, "I don't like school dances."

She replied, suppressing a grin. "Neither do I." Grinning back, he bowed to her. "Thank you." He said again, meeting her eyes again, sincerity in them, and perhaps, something else. Serenity nodded, blushing slightly. She watched him leave the gym, trench coat billowing behind him.

"Watashi matte 'ru, Seto-kun."


End file.
